teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Fool Z Kai
|video =Dragon Ball Z KAI Abridged Parody Episode 3 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }} Dragon Fool Z Kai is the 2.9 episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged. It was first uploaded on YouTube on April 1, 2019. Summary At Kame House, Gohan and the group give Chi-Chi an intervention as he felt her strict parenting, along with hiring a strict tutor that whips him every minute, is going too far. However, when he mentions that Goku might also come home, Chi-Chi responds by hitting him signifying her dislike for him. Later, Gohan and Krillin are up on the Lookout to find the Spice Boys (Spice, Tard, Vinegar, and Enema) waiting for them, along with Garlic Jr., who has escaped the Dead Zone and captured Kami in a bottle. Garlic Jr. has released the black mist onto Earth (which according to Kami, was something Mr. Popo has been working on for vaping and butt chugging) and with the Makyo Star, he and the Spice Boys plan on killing all of Earth's defenses. While Gohan isn't too concerned as they have Piccolo, he sees that the latter is crazy on the mist, and is restrained by Spice. Gohan and Krillin fight the other Spice Boys, but as usual, Krillin gets his butt whooped by Tard, and Vegeta is gone to space to look for Goku. After, Gohan kills both Enema and Tard with a Masenko, and develops a lust for murder, before confronting Garlic Jr. Just before Piccolo attacks Gohan, we cut to the Team Four Star editing room where KaiserNeko asks Lanipator and Takahata101 what line they should use. Lani, high on cocaine, suggest they use the famous "Dodge!" gag as they already have the t-shirts made, and Taka, drinking wine straight from a box, agrees. Kaiser reluctantly puts the gag into the script, and we move onto our fight. Piccolo uppercuts Gohan, and begins to choke him, only for him to stop after Gohan says harder (what he meant was fight the black mist harder than to choke harder). After, Piccolo bites Krillin and tosses him off the lookout. It's then revealed that Piccolo is not affected by the black mist, but was on Popo's cocaine. Then, Piccolo decides to gross Garlic Jr. out by squeezing his neck till blood squirts out and starts coming down from his high. Just before Spice can go get some more, Gohan punches him towards a metal bar and is impaled to death. After seeing that, Vinegar decides to leave. Angry that his henchmen are either dead or deserters, Garlic Jr. decides to grow muscular again, and open the Dead Zone. However, he soon realizes that he just did the same thing that led to his defeat last time, but before Garlic Jr. could close it up, Alucard shoots him in the head, and he is sent back to the Dead Zone. It's then revealed to be all a dream Gohan had, and comments that he would not like to like, subscribe, and follow the channel that created that comment, before getting whipped by his tutor again. In the post-credits scene, it's revealed Vinegar became a successful author and wrote "The Fault in Our Makyo Stars". Cast *Lanipator - Himself, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tutor, Enema *MasakoX - Son Gohan *Takahata101 - Vinegar, Alucard, Himself *KaiserNeko - Himself, Garlic Jr., Admiral Piett (Voice) *Remix - Kami *Connor "CDawgVA" Colquhoun - Spice *Brian Olvera - Tard *M.F. Karen - Carleen Morrigan *Kenneth Colley - Admiral Piett (Archival footage from Return of the Jedi) Differences from the original saga *Chi-Chi attacking Gohan was edited from her version when she's under the Black Water Mist by recoloring her eyes (Furthermore, Yamcha, Roshi, Bulma, etc. all have been possessed during this scene) *Vinegar is killed by Gohan, in TFS, he leaves and starts his own career **Both Spice and Vinegar go Super in the original version, but in DBZA, Spice dies while being impaled by Gohan to a needle wall *In the original Piccolo was controlled by the Black Water Mist (actually it was a joke to fool Garlic Jr. and his men), in TFS's version, Piccolo took some of Mr. Popo's cocaine, thus is always mad *Like the abridged version, all footages of Icarus are edited out and goes completely unmentioned in this special. Differences from the Abridged Version *The battle with Garlic Jr. is expanded upon rather than Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys being sealed in the Fuck Box as soon as they get to the lookout. *Sald has been renamed to Enema. *Maron has no lines or role and does not appear beyond background appearances in the opening scene. She goes unmentioned throughout the whole special. Cultural References *The scene with Gohan's tutor whipping him has an arrangement of Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall" playing. *At the opening of the episode, it says "DBZ ABRIDGED KAI II.9", which is a reference from Kingdom Hearts III's opening with the words "KINGDOM HEARTS II.9". *There is a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate reference towards the end, with a picture of Alucard doing a pose, and words displaying "Alucard goes for a walk!", as well as the game’s theme "Lifelight" playing. *The book "The Fault in Our Makyo Stars" is a parody of the 2012 novel The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. Also, the ZPR interview is a parody of the real NPR public radio network. *Baby's inclusion into the Spice Boys group is a reference to 90s English Pop sensation The Spice Girls, whose youngest member, Emma Bunton, went by the stage name of Baby Spice due to being the youngest member of the group. The Spice Boys themselves were renamed as such in Funimation's English dub due to group's popularity at the time, since they were called "The Four Heavenly Kings of the Demon Clan" in the Japanese version. Trivia *This is the only episode in the Kai Abridged ''miniseries where a character does not say "I'm hilarious and you will quote everything I say." *The shot of the Black Water Mist-infected Chichi has been edited to recolor her eyes to their normal color. *MasakoX's performance as Gohan uses a less-higher register than his usual recordings. *This episode was intended to be released as an April Fools joke, as it is about the Garlic Jr. Saga, which was a filler arc in the DragonBall Z anime. **That being said, this is the only episode in the DragonBall Z KAI Abridged series to be based completely off on filler. *The "Fool" part in the episode's name is, in fact, a reference to April Fools' name. *This episode is the second time in the show we see the cast members in real life after KaiserNeko's appearance in A Rose By Any Other Namek. *Krillin mentions he is "glad we skipped this the first time", referencing the original Abridged take which truncated an entire arc into one episode thus removing the entire encounter. *It is revealed in this episode that the scripts for every episode are written on Google Docs. *This is the first time a character from another Team Four Star production has crossed over with Dragon Ball Z Abridged. In this case, it's Alucard from ''Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. *This is the sixth time the word "fuck" has been used uncensored after The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks, News of Future Past, Advanced Geometry, Plan to Eradicate Christmas, and Cell-Out part 3. *Baby, a DragonBall GT character is shown briefly. This marks the second time since Bardock: Father of Goku that Team Four Star used footage from GT. *Piccolo says he wants to eat something before biting Krillin, despite that before Super and filler materials, Namekians don't eat *This episode marks the first time that a Bruce Faulconer track has been used in its original format. Other appearances have been in an arranged format. The music includes: **The Makyo Star **Garlic Jr. Theme **Piccolo vs. Frieza **Vegeta's Theme **Super Namek **Demon Mist **Dead Zone *Vegeta comments he looked everywhere except Planet Yardrat and Vampa. Yardrat is the planet where Goku is located and Vampa is the planet where DBS version of Broly lives Category:DBZA Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged